


Feathered Friends

by ami_ven



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi makes friends very easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathered Friends

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "crows"

“Hey, there, cuties!”

Rei turned at the sound of Usagi’s voice, and smiled. “I thought you were afraid of them,” she said.

The blonde girl grinned and shook her head, as the two sleek crows sidled toward her on the low wall of the temple garden. “These sweethearts? Only because I didn’t know them. And now they know me, and that I don’t forget about them.”

“Usagi-chan…”

Still grinning, Usagi pulled a large cookie from her pocket and broke it in half. “One piece for Phobos,” she said. “And one for Deimos.”

Rei sighed a laugh. “You’ll spoil them.”

“Good.”

THE END


End file.
